


A Study of Blues

by TongueTiedRaven



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Cook Okumura Rin, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Konekomaru Miwa, Minor Shima Renzou, Ryuuji is obsessed with Rin's eyes, minor Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: It all came to a head at an art show, and really, Ryuuji probably should have expected it. He didn’t so he was completely speechless in the moonlight. It made the veranda seem like a movie set from a black and white film with everything in stark contrasts between light and dark. It was far too quiet for Kyoto at night and Ryuuji could hear every frantic beat of his heart in his ears.Rin was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 26
Kudos: 184





	A Study of Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was lying about that might write a artist au. I already had half of it written. This is fluff and self indulgence.

It all came to a head at an art show, and really, Ryuuji probably should have expected it. He didn’t so he was completely speechless in the moonlight. It made the veranda seem like a movie set from a black and white film with everything in stark contrasts between light and dark. It was far too quiet for Kyoto at night and Ryuuji could hear every frantic beat of his heart in his ears.

Rin was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

* * *

One sunny afternoon Ryuuji was eating his lunch at a deli near campus. It was a random Tuesday and Izumo was working the counter. She had her hair in pig tails and pulled it off far better than any twenty year old should. It was probably the excess of confidence she had.

He was doodling her and her signature smirk when _he_ walked in. Ryuuji didn’t notice him at first. He was content to color in Izumo’s hair with a highlighter. It popped brilliantly and gave him inspiration for another piece he could do with some acrylics later.

It was a typical lunch all in all. He had to fill three sheets with sketches for each of his classes (and woe to the student who tried to use the same sketches for multiple classes. The teachers compared drawings.) He had three art classes and two art history classes this semester. It wasn’t a particularly busy semester but it did mean he had to do at least nine sketches a day or fall behind. He’d drawn hundreds of images of Konekomaru and Renzou at this point and was trying to give his teachers something else to look at.

Izumo refused to stand still at any point but she’d let him sketch.

It was one of his favorite times of day. He could get a detailed sketch of his friend or he could turn around and doodle the people who came in and out. It was probably an invasion of privacy but damn it all, grades were on the line and Ryuuji would do almost anything to maintain his A. Besides, the random strangers would never know they were being sketched.

It was a peaceful time where he could focus on the art and the feel of paper under his hand. He could experiment without worrying about the other people in class judging him and he could eat his lunch without having to worry about the other students in the cafeteria bugging him. There were always different people and he could watch to his heart’s content without ever seeing the same thing twice.

People would occasionally sit a little too close and try to see what he was doing but he was good at switching to his notebook quickly. It also helped that he was rocking the punk look and was fairly burly.

It took him about ten minutes but he did notice him somewhere around the time he was detailing Izumo’s blouse.

The deli was lit with orange lights to make it feel warmer, especially on rainy days. Ryuuji had always thought it a strange quirk until _he_ walked up to the counter. The man glowed in the light and his shaggy raven locks seemed to glitter in the light and looked almost blue. He had pale skin and sharp cheeks and a long neck with a choker. He was lithe and walked with a spring in his step that spoke of boundless energy. He was wearing a black shirt and black slacks that looked like some sort of uniform with a worn blue jacket. He had a bag slung over his back and the broadest smile that showed off his teeth.

The man said something to Izumo that Ryuuji didn’t hear because his gay heart was pounding and his hands were itching for some blue ink to capture the beauty in front of him.

The man laughed at something Izumo said and passed her a few bills. She took the money with a good natured eye roll (she was the only one he had ever met who could pull off a good natured eyeroll with complete strangers) and she counted out his change. His head tilted towards Ryuuji whose breath promptly caught in his throat as he caught sight of the _bluest_ eyes he’d ever seen. His brain started to helplessly name off colors as he stared but none of them were right. Cobalt? Cerulean? Verditer? Ultramarine? Cyan? All too dull and singular. They were a swirl of beautiful blues and he needed his paints.

Izumo passed the blue eyed man back his change and Ryuuji couldn’t help but notice that his nails were short and looked like they’d been bitten. The man left the counter with his food and a parting laugh that shot through Ryuuji’s gut.

He immediately flipped to a new page and began to frantically sketch even though he knew he couldn’t capture the colors he’d just seen with his highlighters.

* * *

His name was _Rin_ , according to Izumo. He showed up on Tuesdays around eleven and he usually had a friend that came with him. A petite blonde who dressed in kimono’s and always had flowers in her hair.

So he put the sketch in his portfolio and decided to forget about the beautiful boy because his gay heart could not take that disappointment. He shared a sorrow filled mochi with Izumo because apparently she’d had her eyes on the blonde before Rin and the blonde (whose name was Shiemi but Ryuuji didn’t care) started eating together.

“He’s nice.” She commented absently as she scrubbed the already clean counter. She dropped her rag in the sink and propped her skinny arms on the counter. “Talkative and a little stupid but nice. Pretty sure he’s a student.”

“What for?” He asked without trying to sound like he cared. He blended blues together and dabbed them across the top corner of his page to no avail. He was apparently a glutton for punishment.

“No idea. He wore an apron once but might be his job.”

“You’re not the best detective.” More blues and more failures. He needed another look. Just one more so he could get the shades.

She smiled mischievously. “Ask me about Shiemi.”

* * *

Turned out Renzou (the utter traitor) knew Rin. He apparently had a martial arts class with the raven’s twin. The twin (Yukio, not that Ryuui cared) was training to be a doctor and Rin? He was working towards a culinary degree. He also worked at a ramen restaurant about a mile away from campus. Renzou was an utter failure and did not know which ramen shop.

Ryuuji added that to the mental list of things he knew about the boy and told his heart to calm down. (It didn’t listen.)

Renzou mentioned he was going to a party and Ryuuji immediately agreed to go. He pretended not to notice when Renzou’s smile turned into a knowing smirk. Konekomaru brought a date while Ryuuji brought Izumo. Renzou came alone despite trying not to.

The house was too crowded, the music too loud, and the lights too low. There were a lot of people grinding against each other like they were teenagers and making out messily on any vaguely flat surface.

Shiemi was there and he almost turned around and left Izumo to fend for herself. That would end painfully for him though so he simply found a corner to sulkily nurse a green tea in. (Woohoo for being the designated driver.)

“Hey!” A lean body plopped in a seat next to him and smiled toothily. Ryuuji’s heart fluttered and his eyes widened. “I’ve seen you around Shura’s deli. What’s your name?”

Ryuuji stuttered something that he hoped was his name.

“Ryuuji Suguro.” Rin said it softly like he was tasting the name and his eyes were so beautiful. It was something between a cobalt and an azure… or maybe a lapis. He was glowing in the flickering light of the tv. Blues and greens and whites that all blended together in a dizzying pattern that Ryuuji would never fully be capable of capturing. Not even a camera could do it.

“You’re an artist, right?"

Ryuuji nodded and felt his fingers twitching for a pen or pencil or paint brush.

“I’m Rin Okummura.”

He _almost_ said ‘I know’ but he managed to keep his stupid mouth shut for a moment and nodded. He sipped at his tea and tried to steady himself. “Nice to meet ya, Okumura.”

* * *

It opened some sort of dam. Turns out Rin Okumura (such a nice name) liked to talk and he was touchy. He’d sling an arm around shoulders or bump elbows or sit close and touch arms and it was a fantastic torture. They talked the night away and Ryuuji would be damned if he could remember even half the stuff he said.

He did learn the raven wasn’t dating Shiemi. Izumo cheered up considerably after that reveal and Ryuuji got a free matcha for telling her.

Konekomaru found out about his obvious crush the next day when he saw Ryuuji using pastels to try and capture the elusive allure that was Rin’s face. He almost had the hair right but the eyes were still not the right shade.

“Isn’t that Rin Okumura?”

Ryuuji didn’t answer and tried to act like it was just a doodle. It was too late to hide the sketch so he just started another one.

Konekomaru’s calculating brown eyes narrowed with consideration. “You hungry?”

He eyeballed his friend suspiciously. “Why?”

“I think I could go for some ramen.”

Konekomaru knew more than useless Renzou and as it turned out Rin did indeed work at a ramen shop. He wore an apron with a little blue flame over his heart and a name tag with sloppy hand writing. He smiled cheerfully and Ryuuji about stuttered on his order.

It was the best damn ramen he’d ever eaten. If he hadn’t already had a crush he would now.

He went back two days later and chose a table near the back to do some light sketching. He chose a few random patrons around the restaurant and tried not to focus on blue eyes. He had to have variety after all.

Rin plopped into the seat across from him after about a half hour. The man smiled broadly and propped his chin in his right hand.

“Hi.” He said after about twenty seconds of mildly awkward staring. Ryuuji’s mouth popped open and no sound came out. He didn’t know what to say because this wasn’t normal. Thankfully, Rin had no such qualms. “Are you sketching?”

“Yes?”

Rin’s head tilted to the side and his hair slid over his eyes. Ryuuji’s hand twitched on his paper. “Why was that a question?” Rin asked playfully. “Do you not know if you’re sketching?”

His cheeks grew warmer. “It wasn’t a question.” He said gruffly.

Rin’s smile turned mischievous. “Sounded like one.” He sat up a little in his chair. “Whatcha drawin’?” He peered down at the sketchbook and his smile broadened. “Ooh! That looks like Misumi.”

Ryuuji’s eyes darted to the elderly man three tables over. Rin nodded. “Yep, that’s Misumi. He’s a regular. Likes bamboo and corn in his ramen.” Thin hands grabbed for his sketchbook. “What else ya drawn?”

“Hey!” He was too slow to stop the raven. Rin had the sketchbook in his hands and the cheery smile slipped a little. Ryuuji instantly felt bad. “It’s rude to just grab peoples sketchbooks. Some people are shy.”

Rin’s grin sprang back up. “Are you shy, Suguro?”

“No.” He huffed and crossed his arms. “’Sides, I haven’t really drawn anything yet.”

Rin raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Really? ‘Cause it looks like you’re halfway through this book.” He leaned forward a little. “Come on, let me look?”

“Whatever.” His cheeks were annoyingly hot and he’d already finished his tea so he couldn’t pretend to be interested in that.

Rin flipped to the front of the book and Ryuuji’s stomach dropped because that put him about two pages away from his intense study of Rin’s eyes.

“Kamiki, right?” Rin looked up with a grin and delighted eyes. “This is really good! You got her smirk perfectly. I should show Shiemi.”

Ryuuji made a mental note of that. He might get another matcha.

Rin flipped the page and smiled at the quick sketches of customers. He turned to the next and, yep, it was as bad as Ryuuji remembered. A dozen different sketches of Rin’s eyes with swatches of blues.

Rin didn’t seem to realize they were his eyes and turned to the next page. His hands paused and his cheeks turned slightly pink. It was a rough sketch of Rin sitting at a table with Shiemi. He’d obviously paid more attention to Rin.

“Oh.” He murmured and he actually sounded a bit shy. Ryuuji started to shove his shit back into his backpack because there was no staying after this. Farewell ramen restaurant, it was nice eating at you.

Rin glanced up at him through his bangs and smiled a little bashfully. “Is this me?”

He nodded and shoved his pens in his bag. “Sorry. I probably should have asked first, huh?”

Rin shrugged. “I don’t care but… you might need glasses ‘cause I certainly don’t look like that.”

Ryuuji felt himself deflate a little. He’d rather liked that sketch. He shoved the shamed feeling down and crossed his arms. “It was a rough sketch.” He dismissed with a shrug. “It’s an exercise to loosen up. I could make it look better with more time.”

Rin’s brow furrowed. “That was a rough sketch?” He looked back at the picture and blew out a breath. “Shit, you must be really talented.”

Ryuuji really needed to get control of his blush.

* * *

Rin was suddenly a part of life.

They had a lot of mutual friends and it was really inevitable that they would hang out on occasion. Besides, it wasn't really any ones business if Ryuuji sought such occasions out.

Regardless of the hangout, Rin was constantly energetic and he was a fun challenge to sketch. Ryuuji rose to the challenge and found ways of getting his details down faster. It aided in his classes as well. He was able to do more in the time period thanks to Rin.

It was two months after the (not a) lunch date that he was sitting with Rin on the balcony of the twin’s apartment looking out at the night lights of the city. Everyone else was playing a game inside but it was too loud for Ryuuji’s taste.

“My dad died when I was fifteen.” Rin confessed quietly. He rubbed his cheek absently where there was a small scar. He squeezed Kuro closer to his chest and the cat curled around him defensively. 

Ryuuji shuffled closer and just sat with him as they watched the city. He didn't really have any words to offer but Rin seemed to appreciate the companionship.

* * *

Rin was the one to ask him out. Ryuuji had been trying (and failing) to work up the courage but the raven beat him to it. They went to a restaurant so they could talk and decided on a stroll in the park afterwards. That was where he discovered Rin learned how to use a katana from Shura and that he wanted to own a restaurant because his dad taught him how to cook. It was one of the few things they'd shared together outside of a sense of humor.

Ryuuji confessed that he didn’t drink because his dad was an alcoholic and that he was terrified of turning into that. Rin grabbed his hand and offered him a toothy smile that made Ryuuji feel like he might could fly. He took in the way the moonlight filtered through the leaves over head and how it made Rin’s skin look soft. He promised himself he’d remember the angles and the shading and he’d get this down on canvas later.

Rin kissed him at the door to his apartment and it was cliché but it was perfect and he might have got a little dizzy. Rin's lips were soft and a little chapped but his hands were warm and solid on Ryuuji's arms. He had no control of his blush or his smile. It didn't matter because Rin's smile was just as wide.

* * *

It took him another five dates to learn about Rin’s raging self image issues. Which, yeah. Ryuuji felt he should have figured out a _lot_ earlier. He was always doodling Rin. Half his sketchbook was filled with images of his boyfriend. He was beautiful and Ryuuji’s muse could always bring him to mind. He’d become obsessed with shades of blue in his painting class and was working on a few pieces that were done in nothing but shades of blue based off his memory of Rin in the moonlight. He was calling it Blue Nights and he thought it was going to be beautiful.

He had dozens of sketches for the piece littered about the apartment he shared with Konekomaru and Renzou. He’d invited Rin up for a movie night and forgotten to clean up the evidence of his obsession.

Rin had stared in confusion at the sketches and it seemed impossible to convince him that was what Ryuuji saw. It seemed like some cruel irony that his hands could create exact images but he still couldn’t show Rin what he saw.

Rin had curled up beside him and explained about a rough childhood with cruel names. He'd explained never being comfortable with himself and Ryuuji's heart had broken. He'd vowed to himself to make a thousand images of his boyfriend until Rin could see himself properly.

* * *

A dozen or more dates and a confession of love later saw Rin spending the night. Ryuuji worshipped every beautiful inch of his lover and wished he could create something as exquisite as Rin's face in his pleasure.

Ryuuji couldn’t help but sketch him the morning after. Rin sprawled out across his red sheets was a sight to behold. His hair splayed out, his face relaxed, and his ridiculous blue eyes slightly open. He’d panicked that his boyfriend was awake for a moment before he realized that was just how Rin slept.

At that point he let himself get lost in all the gorgeous details. He lamented the lack of supplies near his bed and vowed he'd fix that in the future. In the mean time the old ball point pen would have to do.

Ryuuji blushed as he sketched sharp lines for Rin’s back and noticed just how large the hickey he'd left was. Rin would probably feel that one for quite a while.

Half an hour or so after Ryuuji woke a hand covered his sketchbook while another pulled him down into a sleepy kiss. Rin smiled at the drawing but Ryuuji could tell he still didn’t believe he looked like that.

* * *

A year passed and Ryuuji could hardly remember a life without Rin Okumura in it. The feisty boy who always objected to his bullshit and gave back as good as he got completely integrated himself into Ryuuji’s life. He spent as much time at Rin’s apartment as Rin spent at his apartment.

They started making plans for what would happen after college. Words quietly murmured in the dark against warm skin that stole Ryuuji’s breath. Beautiful images of a shared apartment with a window seal for Kuro and a studio for Ryuuji’s out of control art supplies. It would have a kitchen for Rin to play with and whatever second hand furniture they could scrape together for those first few difficult years. Eventually Ryuuji would be a sought after artist and Rin would own the best restaurant in Kyoto. It was probably a silly dream but Ryuuji had always been ambitious and Rin was determined. He believed, how ever silly it might be, and boy oh boy did he want that apartment and life.

* * *

Blue Nights was picked for the senior art show. Ryuuji stared in shock as his teacher lifted it onto the wall along side two other paintings of his. One with two girls in a field of flowers, young and obviously in love (Izumo would kill him when she found out) and another of his best friends praying beside a grave. A serene moment between Konekomaru and Renzou that had stuck in his mind forever.

They were all pretty good but Blue Nights was the best. Rin looked like he was on fire with blue light in an almost supernatural manner. His nearly elven features were highlighted by the moonlight and piercing blue eyes stared playfully through dark bangs.

His love was obvious in every brush stroke and it would have been embarrassing if he wasn’t dating the boy. Everyone in class knew he was smitten though so at least he could follow his muse without extra embarrassment. He glared at anyone who commented and filled his sketchbook with images of blue eyes and cheerful smiles.

He invited his friends to the show because it was a kind of big deal and it would be the last one before he graduated.

Shiemi squealed when she saw the painting with her and Izumo and swatted him in the chest for not telling her. Izumo flushed and refused to look at him for the rest of the night. Konekomaru teared up and pretended he hadn’t while Renzou mostly looked impressed he’d gotten the correct shade for his ridiculous hair.

(Ryuuji was a professional, damn it. He could get that stupid shade of pink. Hell, he was the one who had first dyed it.)

Rin was speechless and stood staring at the painting of himself for at least ten minutes with a slightly open mouth and eyes that were a little too bright under the florescent lights. He could tell there were unshed tears in those blue eyes.

He guided the love of his life (he was a sap. What of it?) outside and waited for Rin to be able to talk.

Instead of talking Rin dropped to a knee and opened his hands to reveal a silver ring with a vibrant stone of red and orange that looked like flickering flame.

“I wanna see the world like you see it. I think it’ll take the rest of my life and I can’t imagine anyone else I’d want to spend it with.” Rin tilted his head, black hair slightly blue in the moonlight, “what you say, Ryuuji? Will you marry a guy whose only skill is cooking?”

Ryuuji dropped to the ground because his legs couldn’t hold him up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend-about-to-be-fiance’s neck.

“Hell yes, I’ll marry you, Rin.”

His heart was fit to burst and he’d never find the right shade for those ridiculously blue eyes but, hey, now he had a life time to try and do it.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go folks, my second one shot :) I can't stop writing. Feel free to leave me a prompt because I will always take ideas :) I'll credit you if I use the prompt as well.
> 
> It never came up but Rin's restaurant was called the Blue Eggorcist ;)
> 
> Thoughts and comments are welcome. I'm a chatty person and I try and reply to them all. You can also chat with me on tumblr. I'm tonguetiedraven over there as well.


End file.
